dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bang Yong Guk
Perfil frame|Yong Guk *'Nombre:' 방용국/ Bang Yong Guk *'Profesión: '''Rapero, Bailarín, Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 31 de Marzo de 1990. *'Lugar de nacimiento: Incheon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''1.80 cm. *'Peso: 62 kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries. *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Caballo *'Tipo de sangre:' O. *'Familia:' Padres, Hermana mayor y Hermano gemelo mayor *'Agencia': TS Entertainment Biografía Estudió en la Escuela Elemental Gae Woon y tambien hizo allí la escuela media. A los 18 años se graduó en la Yoo Han High School. En el 2008 fue miembro de un grupo de Hip Hop underground llamado' ''"Soul Connection"'', bajo el nobre artístico de "Jepp Blackman". Dicho grupo lanzó un single titulado "Cherry Flower". Su contrato con TS Entertainment inició a mediados de 2010, más tarde dicha compañia anuncia qué Bang YongGuk sería el rapero que trabajaría en la canción "Going Crazy" del proyecto en solitario de Ji Eun de Secret. El 11 de Agosto del 2011, TS Entertainment lanzó el single de Yong Guk "I Remember" en colaboración con Yoseob de BEAST . El 23 de Noviembre del 2011, la empresa formó una sub-unidad llamada Bang & Zelo, del hasta ese momento desconocido grupo B.A.P, con el integrante Zelo. Debutaron con la canción "Never Give Up" el 2 de Diciembre del 2011, con Hyo Sung de Secret . En Marzo del 2011, TS Entertainment ya había anunciado que haría debutar una boyband en el 2012. Bang YongGuk fue el primer integrante en ser revelado. En Enero del 2012, regresa como líder de B.A.P con el single "Warrior". '''Programas De TV *'2013: '''Weekly Idol *'2013:' Star King *'2012: GuruPop Show *'2012: '''Weekly Idol *'2012: 'The Beatles Code *'2012: B.A.P Killing Camp *'2012:' B.A.P Diary *'2012:' Ta-Dah, It’s B.A.P *'2011:' Lullu Lalla Videos Musicales *Starlight Moonlight-Secret *Shy Boy-Secret *Going Crazy-Ji Eun de Secret *I Remember-con Yang Yo Seob de B2ST/BEAST *For a Year-Zia Discografía Singles Colaboraciones *I'm A Balla-Untouchable (Feat. Marvel. J, Jepp Blackman, & Broken Lips) *Hey Ma-Soul Connection *Going Crazy-Ji Eun de Secret *I Remember-con Yang Yo Seob de B2ST/BEAST Curiosidades *'Grupo:' B.A.P **'Sub unidad: 'Bang & Zelo *'Grupos anteriores:' **'2008-Presente:' Soul Connection **'2009-Presente: '''Black Out con Maslo *'Educación:' **Primaria y secundaria GaeWoong **Preparatoria YooHan **KyungHee Cyber University *'Personalidad:' Duro y brusco. *'Club de Fans: Bangsters. *'''Pasatiempos: Escribir canciones, composición músical y jugar con el mismo. *'Mujer ideal:' Una mujer con moral, con un corazón bondadoso. *'Modelo a seguir: 'Teddy Park de 1TYM. *'Musica: '''Hip Hop y Soul. *'Moda: Hip Hop callejero. *'Hábito: '''Pensar en rimas. *'Celebridades cercanas: Las chicas de Secret *'Comida Favorita: '''Mariscos *'Colores Favoritos: Rojo, Negro. *'Lugar que frecuenta: '''Estudio. *'Pelicula Favorita: 'Constantine. *'Lema: 'Haz lo que quieras y ama lo que haces. *'Matoki: Shishimato (Rojo) *Antes de debutar con B.A.P, formó parte Soul Connection, un grupo de rap underground. Él era el maknae y su nombre artístico era "Jepp Blackman". *Apareció con su futuro compañero de grupo Himchan en el concierto "Zero Show vol.7" (02-Abril-2011), "Zero Show vol.8" (15-Mayo-2011) y en "Zero Show vol.9" (11-Junio-2011) haciendo un duo. *El 26 de enero del 2012 ganó el premio como "Mejor Artista de Hip-Hop" de Allkpop 2012 Awards. *Aprendió a hablar a la edad de 5 años. *Recibió muchos premios cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, por obras de arte o competencias de matemáticas. *Empezó a escribir letras de rap y las puso en internet, lo cual recibió muchos buenos comentarios y eso lo impulsó a ir a Seúl para seguir su sueño de rapear. *Tiene un tatuaje en el omóplato "'Do what u like and lov what u do" '(haz lo que quieras y ama lo que haces). *Gyuri de KARA lo besó en la mejilla tras pedírselo él. *Sobre su chica ideal dijo: "Me gustan las mujeres con moral. Claro que si dijera que no me fijo en el físco sería una mentira, pero creo que es bonito ver a alguien ayudar a un señor mayor en la calle, a pesar de no ser bonita. O bien se trate de alguien que recoge la basura o alguien que es formal. Creo que ver eso es realmente hermoso". *Si pudiera volver a nacer, le gustaría haber nacido como un Afro-americano y hacer música. *Durante las grabaciones del video "Warrior", donde había fuego, se quemó las cejas y algo del pelo pero por suerte no fue nada serio. *Puede verse muy rudo, pero también puede ser un hombre muy emotivo y sensible, comprobado es en el show llamado "Ta-dah! its B.A.P!". *Tiene una buena relación con todos los miembros en especial con Himchan, ya se conocen desde mucho antes de que Yongguk debutara, ademas porque ambos tienen la misma edad. *Cree que su punto fuerte es que tiene más experiencia musical en comparación con los otros miembros. Su punto malo es que le falta la ternura y bondad de sus dongsaengs. *Tiene envidia a todos los miembros. A Himchan por ser tan amistoso, a Daehyun por tener una cara bonita, a Jongup por su cuerpo y sus habilidades en el baile, a YoungJae por ser inteligente y a Zelo porque tiene muchos talentos. *Ha demostrado tener un corazón muy cálido, ya que se ha registrado como miembro en organizaciones tanto en Corea como en el extranjero, que prestan apoyo con el fin de ayudar a niños. Es miembro de World Vision, Save the Children y Unicef. *Adora el ramen, dice que es un regalo de los Dioses. *Dijo que su voz y estatura es similar a la de su hermano gemelo llamado Yongnam. Este se inclina mas por el rock, mientras que Yongguk por el rap/hip-hop. *Confesó que sólo ha tendido 2 novias, ninguna de ella del industria del entretenimiento. *B.A.P significa para él inocencia. Dijo que aunque está en la edad en que ha perdido la inocencia, se siente restaurado cuando está con los otros miembros. *Su chica ideal es la actriz china Tang Wei. *Su meta es producir un álbum entero, pero piensa que tomará tiempo ya que todavía es inexperto. *No puede vivir sin el ramen, dijo que es un regalo de los dioses. *Confesó que sus padres estaban muy en contra de que siguiera una carrera en la música, por ello le dijeron que podía ser cantante si se convertía en el # 1 en la escuela secundaria, y asi lo hizo. A pesar de que sus notas eran lo suficientemente altas para entrar en una buena universidad, no se inscribió en ninguna de las universidades en las que fue aceptado, porque quisó dedicar su tiempo a la música. *Cuando le preguntaron sobre sus planes familiares a futuro, dijo que además de tener sus propios hijos, le gustaría adoptar niños de lugares lejanos. *Dijo que si se confesara a la chica que le gusta, le daría una carta escrita a mano confesando sus sentimientos, ya que cree que desde la perspectiva de un hombre, este método es realmente suave. *Tiene el sueño de construir una escuela con el nombre de B.A.P, cuando los 6 miembros sean financiaramente estables. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Cyworld *Twitter *Facebook Galeria {| border="0" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" class="article-table" style="width: 650px;" {| class = "wikitable collapsible collapsed" |- ! scope="col" style=" border-color: Transparent;"|Ver Más |- ! scope="col" style=" border-color: Transparent;"| YONGGUK17.jpg YONGGUK10.jpg YONGGUK22.jpg YONGGUK24.jpg Videografia thumb|right|285px|I REMEMBER Feat Yang Yoseobthumb|285px|left|Going Crazy Categoría:KCantante Categoría:TS Entertainment